Palabras del Pasado
by Iuris Doctor
Summary: Dumbledore, sentado frente al escritorio en su despacho, comienza a recordar su pasado con ojos llorosos. La batalla con Grindelwald fue una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida, pero... había algo peor: la decisión de enfrentar a su amigo. El duelo, aunque magnífico en términos de destreza mágica, tuvo algo aún más potente que hechizos y maleficios: palabras entre amigos.


_Estimados lectores_ ,

 _¡Estoy de vuelta! Tristemente, después de dos meses sin actualizar nada (para quienes ya me conocen, me refiero obviamente a_ _ **La falda de Granger**_ _y a mi fic temporalmente congelado,_ _ **Entre libros, insomnio y magia**_ _), traigo para ustedes esta historia corta. La verdad, este primer capítulo era originalmente el epílogo y lo escribí a principios de marzo, antes de volver a la Universidad._

 _Se trata del duelo de_ _ **Dumbledore y Grindelwald**_ _. Este relato está dividido en cuatro partes: el prólogo (que leerán a continuación) y tres "_ _ **Actos**_ _", los cuales muestran la todo lo concerniente al duelo entre estos dos magos. En el fondo, busca retratar_ cómo _se decidió Albus a enfrentar a su amigo, de_ qué forma _lo hizo,_ por qué _y todas esas cosas. Para mí es una idea muy interesante y refrescante._

 _La particularidad de este fic, al menos en mi estilo, es que comienza con una cita del propio Dumbledore que ilustra el capítulo. Me pareció bastante interesante hacerlo así, dada la infinidad de lecciones que nos dejó ese viejito dulce y misterioso._

 _Sin más, los dejo con mi nuevo fic._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Iuris Doctor_

 _PD: Para todos quienes siguen_ _ **La falda de Granger**_ _, ¡paciencia! Estoy cranéandome el próximo capítulo… llevo días intentando hacerlo –por circunstancias de la vida he podido escapar un momento del flagelo universitario- y no puedo. Todo está en mi cabeza, pero no puedo plasmarlo en el papel (cof cof Word cof cof). En fin… ¡ya estará! ¡Se los prometo! ¡No los dejé botados, jajaja!_

* * *

 _ **Palabras del Pasado**_

 _por_

 _Iuris Doctor_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

" _Words are, in my not-so-humble opinion, our most inexhaustible source of magic. Capable of both inflicting harm, and remedying it"._

— _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

* * *

—Oh, Harry, mira la hora… Creo que ya deberías volver a la Torre Gryffindor.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Una de sus manos estaba ennegrecida, como si se hubiese chamuscado. Su semblante denotaba un cansancio infinito, pero la amabilidad no parecía abandonar su rostro arrugado y cubierto por su larga barba blanca. Sobre el escritorio yacía su varita, entre trozos de pergamino amarillentos y artefactos que Harry siempre había considerado muy curiosos.

—Profesor…

—¿Sí, Harry?

Harry, que ya se había levantado de su asiento, estaba de pie frente al profesor. Él lo miraba a través de los anteojos de medialuna, que agrandaban sus brillantes ojos azules y, de un tiempo a ese momento, bastante vidriosos y cansados. Sin embargo, seguían exudando alegría y confianza sin límites.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cómo es _qué_ , Harry?

—Luchar contra un mago tenebroso. Derrotarlo. —La interrogante de Harry tomó por sorpresa a Dumbledore quien, conteniendo un suspiro, se echó hacia adelante—. Sé que es tarde, pero… Con todo esto que hemos estado hablando de Voldemort… no sé si… La verdad, yo…

—Mi querido Harry —le dijo Dumbledore con ternura—, me parece que ambas experiencias son _totalmente_ distintas. Además… me estás preguntando sobre algo que pasó hace muchísimos años… más de los que me gustaría admitir, muchacho.

Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente y las arrugas que adornaban sus ojos azules parecieron multiplicarse en cientos y cientos de pequeñas ramificaciones. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez; no quería parecer insolente al reírse de la edad del anciano.

—Verás, Harry —comenzó Dumbledore, alejando su mirada de la de Harry. Los ojos del anciano se posaron brevemente en su varita y, acto seguido, se puso de pie con dificultad—, las situaciones son completamente diferentes. Aquello por lo que me preguntas pasó hace décadas; yo era joven, muy joven, y la verdad es que la perspectiva de las cosas se me hace, a estas alturas, aparatosa.

»Soy más viejo, sí, y por tanto más sabio. Ya sabes que no me gusta presumir, Harry, pero he visto muchas cosas durante mi vida. Aun así… no sabría darte algún consejo al respecto. En eso tienes que perdonarme.

Harry guardó silencio un momento. Dumbledore dio unos pasos por su despacho, dándole la espalda por un segundo mientras observaba los extraños adminículos que adornaban su oficina. Por un instante, a Harry le pareció que el profesor Dumbledore no quería hablar del tema. Sin embargo, la curiosidad y el miedo lo invadían de una forma tan particular que decidió seguir insistiendo.

—Pero, profesor… —dijo Harry—. ¿No podría… contarme su experiencia?

Los pasos de Dumbledore se detuvieron.

—Creo que no sería sensato, Harry. —Dumbledore se volteó hacia él, haciendo ondear su túnica morada con parsimonia—. Que un viejo como yo te cuente sus aventuras de joven me parece palabrería poco útil para alguien como tú. Como te dije… son tiempos distintos.

—¿Cómo derrotó usted a Grindelwald, profesor?

La expresión en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore mutó al oír ese nombre. Sin previo aviso, la dulzura del anciano fue sustituida por una mezcla extraña entre melancolía y tristeza. Harry no pudo leer bien lo que aquello significaba, pero sabía que algo sucedía en la cabeza del ahora conmocionado director.

—Confío en que recuerdes, Harry, que creo que las palabras son nuestra fuente más inagotable de magia. —Por un instante, el muchacho creyó que el anciano estaba cambiando el tema—. Las palabras son muy poderosas. Las palabras pueden herir cruelmente a alguien; también pueden sanar milagrosamente. Las palabras pueden encadenar a los libertinos; también pueden liberar a los oprimidos.

»No hay magia más poderosa que las palabras, Harry. Sin contar al amor, por supuesto. Pero, de una forma u otra, ambas están muy conectadas. Las palabras y el amor, Harry, nos _humanizan_. Prescindir de cualquier de ellas es _deshumanizante_. Si no amas, si no recurres sutilmente a las palabras, te vuelves _menos_ humano. Todos nacemos humanos, mi querido Harry… el punto está en quienes, por sus decisiones, rehúyen de su condición de ser humano. Espero que lo comprendas.

—Lo siento, profesor, pero creo que no entiendo.

—Ah, Harry, es natural que no lo comprendas todavía. No necesitas disculparte, muchacho, además… ¿quién soy yo para regañarte?

La melancolía abandonó el rostro del anciano y su dulzura característica volvió a animarlo.

—Voldemort es muy peligroso —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, como ya hemos conversado con anterioridad, hay magia que él no conoce. Su orgullo y su avaricia lo han cegado. Esa es, precisamente, su debilidad. Espero eso lo comprendas.

—Sí, profesor —mintió Harry. Claro, entendía las palabras de Dumbledore, pero en realidad no las comprendía en profundidad—. Entonces… ¿cómo debo derrotarlo?

—Eso es algo que nadie más que tú puede descubrir, Harry. Primero, debes destruir los horrocruxes para terminar con la inmortalidad de Voldemort.

A Harry no le gustó para nada que Dumbledore utilizara el singular en aquella frase.

—Eso lo entiendo, profesor… pero sigo sin entender por qué habló sobre las _palabras_.

Se hizo el silencio por un instante. Dumbledore miró al techo, pensativo, y luego volvió a mirar a Harry. Esta vez, la mirada del anciano denotaba compasión.

—Como dije, Harry, las palabras son _magia_. Hay acciones maravillosas y otras horrendas que requieren de las palabras para llevarse a cabo. Un acto tan maravilloso como perdonar —Dumbledore apoyó su mano ennegrecida en el borde del escritorio, ayudándose a soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo— necesita de las palabras. Un insulto, un castigo, una desilusión… todas ellas también precisan palabras. El punto, Harry, es _cómo_ las uses. Si crees en el poder de tus palabras, puedes lograr cosas increíbles.

—¿Y… qué tiene que ver eso con Voldemort? —preguntó Harry desconcertado. No quería ser imprudente, pero lo etéreo de la perorata de Dumbledore lo confundía y, en cierto modo, lo enojaba.

—Me temo que no mucho —contestó Dumbledore con decepción—. Voldemort ha decidido abandonar su humanidad. El alma humana es sensible y frágil, Harry. Es el alma el que responde a las palabras. Tom Riddle mutiló tan despiadada e inconscientemente su propia alma que las palabras, hoy en día, le son indiferentes. Me temo… que las palabras no son un arma útil contra Lord Voldemort, mi querido Harry.

Harry suspiró. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban frente a la lámpara que iluminaba con luz tenue el despacho del Director de Hogwarts. El anciano se movió con lentitud, despegando su oscura mano del escritorio, y volvió a tomar asiento en su enorme silla elegantemente diseñada.

—De todas maneras, Harry… —Dumbledore tomó su varita entre dos de sus dedos sanos, observándola con ojos de niño pequeño—. No pierdes nada intentándolo. Las palabras pueden inducir el remordimiento si las escoges con cuidado.

El rostro del anciano se contrajo, como si la imagen de su varita hiciese que su espíritu se volviese débil y frágil. Una mueca extraña se dibujó en las arrugas de su rostro; sus dedos se apretaron contra la varita que Dumbledore sostenía entre ellos.

Por primera vez, Harry le echó un vistazo. Era una varita larga y brillante, con inscripciones extrañas cada cierto tramo de centímetros —«Quizá Hermione podría leerlas», pensó Harry— que le daban un aire casi ancestral. En el centro de la madera, una runa más grande que las demás se abría paso entre los largos dedos de Dumbledore. Harry no le prestó importancia.

—¿Remordimiento? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Sí, Harry, _remordimiento_. —Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban entrecerrados, fijos en el trozo de madera que sostenía entre sus dedos. Hubo un brillo extraño en ellos—. Aunque Voldemort haya mutilado su alma… sigue siendo un hombre. Es humano, como tú y yo. Quizá…

—Voldemort mató a mis padres —lo cortó Harry. Sintió que una fuerte ráfaga de odio se acumulaba en su cabeza, pero supo mantenerla controlada. Sin embargo, un dejo de desprecio se coló en el tono de su voz—. Y no sólo a mis padres. Voldemort ha matado a cientos de personas, y no merece…

—¿Quiénes somos nosotros, Harry, para juzgar lo que Voldemort merece y no merece?

Harry guardó silencio. ¿Por qué Dumbledore estaba diciendo eso? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—Estamos de acuerdo en que Voldemort ha hecho atrocidades más allá de lo tolerable. Sí, es verdad. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa y dejó de observar su varita. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Harry—. Pero es un ser humano, Harry. Quizá no pueda amar, sí. Pero tengo fe en que aún hay algo de humanidad en él. Por pequeña que sea.

»No malinterpretes mis palabras, Harry. Estoy convencido de que Voldemort debe ser detenido y que debe pagar por sus crímenes, pero no debemos olvidar que él fue alguna vez como nosotros. Fue como tú, de hecho.

Harry no sabía si podría seguir aguantando aquellas palabras. Odiaba que lo compararan con el monstruo que asesinó a sus padres. Apretó los puños con disimulo y se mordió la lengua con delicadeza para ahogar sus palabras.

—Voldemort, o Tom Riddle mejor dicho, fue un muchacho como tú. Cuando tenía tu edad era un chico popular, los profesores lo adoraban, era encantador y, además, un mago brillante. Quizá el mejor que haya pisado esta escuela…

—Usted fue el mejor —lo corrigió Harry, molesto.

Dumbledore rió.

—Muchas gracias, Harry, pero cuando yo era joven las cosas eran distintas.

—No lo eran —insistió el muchacho tozudamente—. Usted no puede compararse con él. _Usted_ es el mejor mago que haya pisado Hogwarts. No Voldemort. Usted.

Dumbledore no respondió. Guardó un silencio sepulcral y apartó la mirada de Harry. Volvió a clavar sus ojos vidriosos en su varita, apretándola con fuerza.

—No te pido que lo compadezcas —le dijo el anciano, volviendo a dejar la varita sobre el escritorio. La dejó caer como si quisiese dejar de tocarla, como si le hubiese dado la corriente—. Sólo te pido que no actúes como él lo haría. Tú no eres despiadado ni vengativo, Harry. Tú eres _mejor_ que él. Precisamente eso es lo que te da la autoridad moral de poder vencerlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Si puedes… dale una oportunidad. _Háblale._ Intenta convencerlo de que lo que hizo está mal. Usa las _palabras_ , Harry. Si las usas correctamente… y Voldemort no ha abandonado su humanidad totalmente… quizá puedas llegar a Tom Riddle, y…

—Hacer que sienta remordimiento.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente. Harry desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos, mordiéndose la lengua nuevamente. ¿Usar las palabras con Lord Voldemort? Harry desechó la idea de plano.

—Las palabras no te harán vencerlo, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad—. Pero sí pueden ayudarte a hacerlo recapacitar. En mi opinión, todos merecemos otra oportunidad. Voldemort no es la excepción.

Harry estaba totalmente en desacuerdo, pero prefirió callar.

—Las palabras no servirán… _no esta vez_.

Harry no comprendió a lo que se refería Dumbledore. De todas maneras, la última parte de aquella frase surgió como un murmullo, como si el anciano estuviese hablando consigo mismo.

—Ya es tarde, Harry —dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie—. Deberías irte.

Harry asintió y se volteó, caminando en dirección hacia la puerta que lo llevaría hacia la escalinata de piedra. Al poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, el muchacho se giró y preguntó:

—¿Entonces no podré derrotarlo con palabras?

Dumbledore lo miró con ternura y sonrió de buena gana, para luego añadir:

—Mi querido muchacho… ¿desde _cuándo_ los duelos se ganan con palabras? —Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Querías un consejo de cómo derrotar a un mago tenebroso? Pues ahí lo tienes, Harry…

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, giró el pomo de la puerta y posteriormente desapareció tras ella, dejando a Albus Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes, casi llorosos, recordando su pasado.


End file.
